Surface mount electrical resistors are used in numerous electronic systems and devices. As these systems and devices continue to decrease in size, the dimensions of their electrical components must also decrease accordingly. While the physical size of electrical systems and their components have gotten smaller, the power requirements of these systems have not necessarily reduced in magnitude. Therefore, the heat generated by the components must be managed in order to maintain safe and reliable operating temperatures for the systems.
Resistors can have many different configurations. Some of these configurations lack efficient heat dissipation capabilities. During operation, typical resistors can develop hot spots in the center of the resistive element (e.g., away from the heat sinking benefits of the electrical leads). Overheated resistive material is susceptible to changes in resistivity, resulting in a resistor that shifts out of tolerance over its life or during periods of power overloading. This problem is particularly acute in high-current or pulsed applications requiring very small components. Some resistor configurations are limited to resistors with larger form factors. As the size of the resistor decreases, it becomes increasingly difficult to provide adequate heat dissipation capabilities.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide improved surface mount resistors with enhanced heat dissipation capabilities and methods for making such devices. It is also desirable to provide improved surface mount resistors with enhanced heat dissipation configurations that are suitable for small resistor sizes. It is also desirable to provide an improved surface mount resistors with enhanced heat dissipation that are economical in manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.